Nobody Wins
by SummerE
Summary: Musa finally decided it’s time to let go. My first songfic featuring The Veronica’s “Nobody Wins”.


Summary: Musa finally decided it's time to let go. My first songfic featuring The Veronica's "Nobody Wins".

**Disclaimer: **Winx Club is not mine.

**Nobody Wins**

Musa drew her knees up and pressed her forehead against them as she let her tears which had been struggling to escape her azure eyes flow freely now in the safety of her room. Again, she had to take the blame for everything that went wrong.

_**Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong**_

_**Somewhere in the right you belong**_

Things were always this way. His miscalculations, his plans gone awry, his mood swings and even the occasional malfunction of his leva bike somehow always seem to be due to her impractical and romantic notions, her insufficient preparations and unsuitable plans, her naïve thoughts or lack of wit and her clumsiness. That's just to name a few of the painful accusations he thrown at her.

She's always in the wrong. Not him. He was always right. Riven was never wrong.

Riven belonged to another realm of perfection, where no mistakes were made and no incorrect steps were taken. He belonged to a whole different realm where she, Musa, just did not stand a chance of getting into.

_  
__**You would rather fight than walk away**_

Had he talked to her in a decent way, she would have accepted anything thrown at her out of her love for him. Had he just deny the mistakes she had so gently pointed out to him, she'd felt better. But his aggressive and egoistic nature was not hidden from her. His words were always directed towards her heart like arrows towards the bulls'-eye. He always felt a need to fight, a need to prove that he's forever correct, even with the one he claimed to love.

_**What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care**_

Musa had never known that she could felt this lonely and alone when he was just by her side. Even when he was just a touch away, she could still feel the air around them heavy with loneliness at times.

How she envy her friends. How she wished that there would be flowers for her someday. She didn't care about the fact that none can compete with Helia's flowers to Flora which he tended himself. How she wished that she could be looked at with just one tenth of the love Sky had in his eyes for Bloom. How she wished that when she was down with a cold, she would have received at least one message from her so-called boyfriend; just one and that's enough for her, though she had seen Timmy sending more than 50 messages to Tecna just to keep her company when she was sick. And how she wished that for once, Riven would wait patiently for her while she shopped like how Brandon was on hand for Stella.

Instead, she had not received a single flower, her phone laid silent for 3 days when she caught a cold and Riven yelled at her once for wasting 45 minutes of his time shopping for Bloom's birthday present.

For once, she just wanted to feel cared for, to feel loved.

_  
__**Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this**_

Musa had never thought that on their first Valentine's Day together, they'd ended up yelling at each other about who'd been responsible for the movie tickets.

How sad. How sad that they had come to be like this.

_**Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be**_

Every time they quarreled, she'd tried to look beyond his angry eyes; to see and to reach out to that boy whose heart had been broken by his mother, the woman who left him after his birth. She had instead found herself so lost in confusion at his anger over apparently unimportant things that she didn't even recognized this person who claimed to be the boyfriend who really did love her.

_**Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are**_

She was so lost that she didn't even know where to start looking for and reaching out to that boy.

_**  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this**_

Yes,maybe he was right. Maybe he was just too high for her to see and to reach.

_**Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)**_

For that entire month, Musa cried like she never did. She also found out how to smile at others, especially to the man she loved, while she bled profusely inside.

For that entire month, they had not quarreled. It seemed too good to be true, and she knew it was. She knew very well that had she not avoided seeing him for at least three weeks, that would not have happened.

For that entire month, for the first time since she had fallen in love with him, she could not find a reason to keep on trying to make this relationship work.

One night, she called him and said goodbye.

She shushed him patiently when he started to snicker and ask what trick she had been keeping up her sleeve for these days she had been gone. Then, like how she had always spoken to him, she gently pointed out that their relationship was never going to get anywhere. She quietly told him that their relationship had seemed to become a burden for all, and there's simply no reason left to try anymore.

Maybe, she said, maybe the only beauty of their relationship would be this goodbye.

For once, he was silent. No retorts, no sarcastic remarks, no painful put-downs.  
There was nothing, nothing at all from his side.

An hour went by without them saying anything as they held their phones to their ears. An hour went by in deafening silence before he started to speak.

"Musa, I…" It was the first time he spoke to her in this way. It was the first time she had felt love in his voice.

As usual, she felt that she knew what he was going to say.

_**You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there**_

Musa forced herself to interrupt. "Don't say it."

"Musa I just…"

She bit down on the words that didn't seem to come out from her lips. "Don't, Riven Please."

She heard his voice starting to choke, as if all the words he had wanted to say were suddenly stuck in the middle of his throat for a moment before he started to try saying her name again.

Suddenly she felt that she can't stand his voice anymore.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

She didn't know that her hands were shaking hard. She didn't know that her mouth had gone dry. She didn't know that she was hugging herself tightly, that her mind was blank when silence hung over the room again like a heavy shadow.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she opened her mouth again.

"It's just too late…"

She hung up amidst his protests before yanking the cord out of her phone and turning off her cell.

There, isn't this just fine. Now he had won the solitary life he had always wanted, and she her dignity.

Yet she couldn't explain why she was crying as if her heart was going to break, and somehow she knew he was probably going through the pain too.

Her heart told her the plain truth which she didn't want to know.

_**Nobody wins**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: This is my first songfic, please RXR! Flames are welcome! Visitors, anonymous reviews are enabled so don't be shy to tell me what you think about my story :D


End file.
